


I Won't Dance, Don't Ask Me

by Anonymous



Category: Roberta (1935)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a Ginger Rogers/Fred Astaire film, Nonconsensual Dancing, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Huck Haines and Lizzie Gates meet in Paris for the first time in years. It's an Astaire/Rogers musical...so there's always romance in the air.
Relationships: Lizzie Gatz/Huck Haines
Collections: Anonymous





	I Won't Dance, Don't Ask Me

**Author's Note:**

> **_Author's Notes :_** _Inspired by "I Wont' Dance, Don't Ask Me" by Jerome Kern and Oscar Hammerstein II from the 1935 RKO musical Roberta._

Her blue eyes cast an imploring glance at him, but she turned her head quickly as he started to turn back towards her, while she remained on the settee. She didn't want him to know how much she desired him to take her in his arms.  
  
He stuck his hands in his trouser pockets in frustration, watching her. _All right, Liz -- Tanka -- if this is the way you want to play this game..._  
  
"I won't dance, don't ask me."  
  
She tried to stifle the giggle threatening to escape, while maintaining her faux East European accent, "Who's asked you?"  
  
"I won't dance, don't ask me." He threw his hands up in disgust, and started to walk away.  
  
She stood in challenge, her voice a whisper so low that only her heart could hear, "Huck."  
  
He wasn't certain if he imagined what his heart ached for, but he returned to her. Huck Haines wanted to wipe that phony aristocratic smugness from her face. Instead, he replied, "I won't dance madame with you...My heart won't let my feet do things that they should do."  
  
Countess Tanka Scharwenka (née Lizzie Gatz) was torn. She had made a name for herself among Parisian café society of White Russian and Eastern European nobility, both of whom had fled their mother countries with the rise of the Communists and Nazis. Did she want to throw away all that she achieved to renew a romance -- infatuation -- with a hoofer? _No,_ she thought.  
  
"You know what?" The edge in his voice was razor sharp. "You're lovely."  
  
Stunned by how quickly his tone changed, she tried to find the words to end this, but could only reply, "So what? I'm lovely."  
  
"I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on the shore. I feel so absolutely stumped on the floor."  
  
 _End this now, before it's too late, Liz -- Tanka!_ her mind screamed at her. "I won't dance, how could I? I won't dance, why should I? I wont' dance, merci beauc -- "  
  
Huck swept her into his arms so unexpectedly that she was breathless. "I know that music leads to romance," she whispered, feeling her strength and control leave her body, as she folded herself into his arms to dance. His kiss swallowed the words she was about to say, "That's why I won't dance."

_~ Finis ~_

**Author's Note:**

>  ** _Disclaimers :_** _Roberta_ is a registered trademark of Warner Bros. "I Won't Dance, Don't Ask Me" © 1935 by Jerome Kern (music) and Oscar Hammerstein II (lyrics). All rights reserved. This work of fanfiction is not meant in any way to infringe on copyrights already held by these companies, their subsidiaries, and/or their estates.


End file.
